Pika Power Scripts
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: I have a dream. To create my own TV show. I'm positive I'll get that goal. So here are some scripts I did to start my future show.
1. Chapter 1

SCENE STARTS WITH ALEX STARING AT A RAY ON HIS DESK.

Alex: Pika could you see what's wrong with it?

Pika: Sure. (picks up ray)

Alex: Just don't.. (gets cut off by the ray shooting randomly) Break it...

Pika is shooting the ray every where.

Pika: DUCK AND COVER!

A green beam shoots Alex.

Pika: um.. Alex?

Alex is laying on the floor unconscious.

China enters the cave and stares at Pika.

China: What did you do?

Pika: I didn't do anything!

China: (glares at Pika)

Pika: The ray started shooting randomly!

China: Well, he won't be happy when he wakes up.

Pika: (sighs) I know.

Alex sits up.

Pika: I'm dead..

Alex: Who are you?

China and Pika look at each other.

China: What was the ray called?

Pika: I don't know. Alex gave the papers to Mark.

China: Then we have to go get them!

Pika: I don't know. You know Mark doesn't like to give "classified" information.

China: It's for Alex's sake!

Pika: (looks around) Are we supposed to take Alex with us?

China: Yes, of course!

Pika: Because, he isn't here!

China looks around to see Alex wasn't there.

China: Uh-oh..

Pika: We got to go find him!

China: Where would he go?

Pika: Hopefully no one noticed he is acting different.

China: I doubt no one noticed him.

Pika: (pushes China out the cave) Come on! lets go!

A while later AKA When they find Alex

Alex is sitting on the grass.

Pika: (hiding in a bush with China) On three we get him.

China: You forgot that he is stronger than us.

Pika: And you forgot that he probably doesn't remember how to fight!

China: touché.

Pika: One... Two...THREE!

Pika and China tackle Alex.

China: Now Pika!

Pika uses teleport.

They land in front of Mark.

Mark: I see you still can't master teleport.

Pika: (glares) At least I can teleport!

Alex: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE!

Mark: What's up with him?

China: I think he lost his memory.

Mark: WHAT!?

Pika: It was an accident!

China: We have to turn him back.

Mark: (walks over to a cabinet) Lets see.. (pulls out a paper) According to this paper the invention was supposed to remove horrible memories.

Pika: Why did he build that?

China: Maybe to help you with your nightmares.

Pika: Oh. (frowns) I guess this is my fault.

Mark: I promise you this, it isn't your fault.

China: I hate to say it, but he's right. You were probably just trying to see what it did.

Pika: Kinda. (laughs nervously)

Alex: (groans) Where am I?

Pika: (tilts head) Alex? You Ok?

Alex: NO I AM NOT OK! I TOLD YOU TO NOT TO FIRE THE BAD MEMORIES REMOVER!

Pika: First of all, No you didn't! Second of all, you had lost your memory and somehow got it back.

Alex: (walks out mumbling angrily)

China: I think your confession got him back to reality.

Pika: Probably. (uses teleport)

Mark: Wait for it..

There's a crashing sound off-screen.

Pika: (off-screen) OWWW!

Mark: There it is.

_What do you guys think? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Pika wants to fly but she can't seem to get it right. She keeps crashing and crashing. _

-Sweet Pripper

**The Pilot**

Scene starts with Pika standing on a cliff

Pika: *staring at water below* This is it. I'm going to fly!

Mark: *leaning against a tree* IF you could fly

Pika: I CAN FLY! Just watch! *jumps off cliff and spreads out wings* *suddenly flying out of control* AHHH!

Mark: Told you so.

Pika flies off-screen

Scene switches inside Alex's cave.

Alex: *Pika flies into him* AHH! *falls over* Pika! What in the name of science are you doing?

Pika: Flying. What else?

Alex: That is not flying! That's crashing! You are trying to fly.

Pika: I know how to fly FYI! I read about flying! *holds up a book with Psychic*

Alex: *grabs Book* A book about airplanes! No wonder you need help...

Pika: I do not need help! *tries to fly out but crashes into something off-screen* (off-screen)Um.. I meant to do that

Alex: *sighs* What am I going to do with her?

China: *walks in while reading a book* What is she doing this time?

Alex: Trying to fly.

China: She can't fly! She's five!

Alex: Obviously she thinks she can, and wants to do it on her own.

Scene goes to the forest

Pika: Oof! AHH! *crashing into trees and rocks* *falls to the ground* Oh... This. *zoom in* Is. *zooms in more* HARD!

Kiki: *slides over to Pika* Pika, why are you hurt?

Pika: I was trying to fly. If I can't fly, then why the heck do I have these wings?

Kiki: Maybe, you are doing it wrong...

Pika: How am I doing it wrong?

Kiki: Well you are a PIKA. *picks up Pika and throws her*

Pika's wings flap up and down

Pika: WHOA! *closes eyes*

Kiki: You're doing it! *jumps up and down*

Pika: *opens eyes and sees she is flying* WOO HOO! *flies around happily* I AM THE HAPPIEST PIKA ALIVE! *crashes into screen* OOF!


	3. UPDATE!

I made a website for my future TV show. To get the link, go to youtube and go to my channel, (It's SweetPripper)

And you should find the link.

**-Sweet Pripper**


End file.
